


flesh

by duckcrisis



Category: CHIO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckcrisis/pseuds/duckcrisis





	flesh

……6……

[好痛……腰痛的要裂掉了……]

祁染轩轻微的动了一下，身上没有粘稠的感觉反而有些清爽，但是腰部难以忍受的疼痛感袭上脑门，一瞬间便出了一身冷汗。后穴穴口也酸痛到几近麻木。但内壁相互摩擦的快感让他身体一体一软。肠道深处酸麻着，但起码疼痛指数还是不及腰部。

周身处于巨大却又柔软的床铺之中，但是天花板的样子延伸到周围，他好像，在一个巨大的鸟笼里面，脖子上戴着一个项圈，项圈中间连接的铁链不知道有多长，但是却能让他在仅限的范围里面来回走动。

[……好饿……]

祁染轩放弃找所谓的出口，趴回床上。

天色渐渐暗了下来，祁染轩有点失力，半天或者一整天没有喝水和进食，前一夜的过度运动，让他有些低血糖，他撑不住大脑的眩晕感，在床上昏沉的睡过去。

……

人鱼的精液和狼人的精液相遇，会导致宿主的身体产生大量不良反应。

祁染轩的体内，两种精液变混合在了一起，沉睡中的他身体已经完全变回男性，一开始外力设置产生的蜜穴和子宫，还有产乳的能力，已经彻底消失，身体变回一个未开发的小处男，身上的液体华为一种甜味，进入祁染轩身体的各个毛孔。

在本宅处理事物的月先生，仿佛早已知晓一般，没有抬头，没有停止手中的动作，却勾了勾唇。

……

当祁染轩醒来的时候，脖子上的项圈被取掉。通往外界的门也微微敞开着。

[请从该大门快速离开，去往东边的森林。]

熟悉的机械声音让祁染轩毫不犹豫的跑去。

[如若被抓回去，此章节时间延长。]

当祁染轩几近脱力的跑到森林深处的时候，一条巨大的白狼突然冲出，将他叼了回去。

直到这个时候，祁染轩才意识到自己没有为自己的出行想过任何后果。

回到寝室，月先生幻化为人形，直接把祁染轩甩到了床上，低血糖的感觉又慢慢升了上来，无力挣脱只能任由月先生摆布，直到乳头被夹上了铃铛，性器和脖子也被围上铃铛。四肢被铁链向两边拉伸。

“还想逃跑？”

月先生弹了弹祁染轩夹了铃铛的乳珠。一种清脆的响声让祁染轩清醒了一点。

“我……没有……”

“那你刚才，在做什么？”

“我……我不知道……”

月先生拿出仿真猫耳给祁染轩戴上，然后在他后穴涂了点不知名的药膏后插了一个猫尾巴形状的肛塞。

月先生心情好像很好，他俯身吻住祁染轩的唇，舌头时不时伸进去搅动着。然后揉了揉祁染轩的乳尖，又是一阵清脆的铃铛声。

“小家伙，你以后就是我的小猫了，要是敢逃跑，我就把你吃掉，听懂了吗？”

月先生抓着猫尾，用力的搅动了一下。

“呃啊……！！！”祁染轩身体一抖，又是一阵清脆的响铃。“月先生……求您……不要做……”祁染轩低声下气的哀求着。月先生也没有生气，只是脸上的笑意越来越浓。

“可以，我只希望……小母猫你不要再有逃跑想法……”

月先生起身，只是……离开时，意味深长的看了祁染轩一眼。

…………

难以言喻的位置开始隐隐约约发热，冰冷的道具只起到了不足万分之一的作用。难受的感觉从一小点渐渐弥漫到全身，再弥漫到神经，整个人好像从里到外都被侵蚀掉似的。

手脚被束缚导致自己无法抚摸发热的身体，轻轻一晃便会响起的铃铛在此时竟显得像是充满了淫欲的味道。

祁染轩无助的只能把头埋进枕头里，胯下的性器不受控制的操弄着被单，根部的小铃铛欢乐的摇晃着，可祁染轩却要被无尽的欲望和达不到边际的发泄逼迫的扭动着酸痛的腰部……

月先生满脸笑意的看着祁染轩那里发生的一切

“月先生，您不去照顾一下他吗？”管家狼人在一旁小心翼翼的问着，但是看到月先生掩饰不住的好心情，不免有些放松。

“我现在去，你去给我拿一点注射的营养剂。”

 

祁染轩开始感到一阵阵的眩晕，在极度难受的情况下，慢慢闭上了眼睛。

[要撑不住了……好难受……好饿……好累……]

 

月先生给昏睡中的祁染轩注射了营养剂，然后直接抱起，去到浴室。

他扩张着祁染轩的后穴，抱到落地镜前，身体有些恢复的祁染轩迷迷糊糊的不知道什么状况。

两人跪在地上，月先生的腿并起，而祁染轩张开着腿，面对镜子跪做在月先生身上。

膝盖被拉开，人只能往下坐，身体的重量也在往下压，祁染轩体内的阴茎进入到前所未有的深度，他完全不能挣扎，越挣扎，体内的性器便越深，直直定弄着前列腺，难以忍受的快感。

祁染轩脸贴着墙镜子，阴茎也顶在冰冷的镜子上，他看着自己被操弄着湿润的眼睛，和微微张开的嘴，下体也不要脸的挺起，竟觉得有些羞耻，甚至有些不好意思。

[好丢脸……不要……不要在镜子这里……好丢脸……]

“小猫咪醒来了？舒服吗？这个姿势？”月先生看着祁染轩，胯下开始猛烈的撞击，前列腺收到的过度快感差点让他休克。

“不行……不行了……歇会儿……歇……歇会吧……”

祁染轩有点招架不住，身体开始有些打颤了，胯部被往下压的生疼，可是后穴传递的快感也不容忽视。

“什么？歇会儿？再说一遍我没听清。”

月先生一顿，把大腿彻底发麻的祁染轩翻了过去，让他脸贴着镜子，然后又是一阵猛操，开始愈来愈快的抽插让祁染轩已经叫不出来，张开的嘴伸出舌头，贴在镜子上，而口水，顺着镜子滑落在地上，眼神愈发开始恍惚，生理泪水也止不住的滑落脸颊。

“求你了……歇会儿……不行……不能再……不能再做了……”

祁染轩低下头，不敢去看镜子里面淫荡的自己。月先生仿佛使坏似的，总是不小心却又狠狠的蹭过他的前列腺。

“歇会儿？你敢歇会儿？我说歇才能歇。”

月先生操弄着，祁染轩已经受不住了。月先生捏着祁染轩的下巴，迫使他抬头。

“你自己看看，这么淫荡的表情，是想歇会儿？明明很享受啊？”

祁染轩的心跳加速，身体更加敏感，不知道是月先生荷尔蒙的刺激还是别的原因，导致月先生每一次冲击的感受都更加明显。

“还想不想歇会儿？”月先生开始刺激祁染轩是乳珠。身下的力度也丝毫不减弱。

“不……不歇了……不……歇了……”

祁染轩面对这样的冲击已经完全招架不住了，他只知道如果顺着月先生的意思来，可能才会好受一些。

“不歇啦？那还要不要？”

“要……还要……”

“嗯？要什么？”月先生伸手捏了捏祁染轩的耳垂，低头咬了咬。

“要……要月先生……的……大肉棒……操我……”祁染轩仿佛爱上了自己淫荡的模样，身体开始越来越配合月先生的动作。

“刚才不是说要歇会儿吗？嗯？”月先生操弄着祁染轩，尾巴兴奋的也开始摇晃。

“不歇了……啊……不……啊……呜……不歇了……”月先生更加快速的操弄，时不时变换着技巧让祁染轩想逃开又离不开祁染轩的胯下。

月先生把祁染轩抱了起来，露出了他们交合的位置，黑红色的性器上黏附着些许乳白色液体

“小家伙，好好看看我是怎么操你的，嗯？”

月先生用舌头舔舐着祁染轩的脖子，尖锐的利齿好像下一秒就要刺穿他的动脉，祁染轩吓得身体绷紧，后穴紧缩着。

“嘶……夹那么紧干嘛？怕我咬穿你脖子？放松。”月先生把祁染轩的耳垂含进嘴里，来回吞吐时的声音刺激着祁染轩的大脑。

“月先生……好舒服……好舒服……”祁染轩向后靠到了月先生的身上，脑袋不由自主的蹭了蹭月先生的颈间。

[好好闻……]

“月……月先生……放开我……让我……让我上厕所……”

祁染轩突然挣扎了起来，月先生揉捏着祁染轩的乳尖

“直接这样尿吧。我想看，我也想让你自己看看被我操到失禁的样子。”

月先生没抬头，也没有什么变化，只有肉棒还是更加涨大，仿佛刺激到了更深的地方。

“不行……！！为什么……变大了！”祁染轩一惊，去扯开压制着自己的手。

“快尿。”

月先生一只手把祁染轩的脸扭向镜子，另一只手快速撸动着祁染轩的性器，插在祁染轩体内的性器瞬间长出倒刺，出乎意料的刺激让祁染轩射出了尿液。

“呃啊--！！呜……呜啊……”

他看到自己的脸上流着淫秽的泪水和口水，发红的眼睛，瞳孔也有些溃散，稚嫩的性器射出了大量黄色液体到镜子上，后穴还插着一个紫红色的性器，被玩的红肿的乳头附近有些许牙印。

[我……好淫荡……]

月先生打开花洒，把两人身上的尿液冲洗干净，然后抱起祁染轩回到床上，给他戴上了猫耳，然后项圈，祁染轩看了看那些充满恶趣味的铃铛，很无奈。

在他走神的期间，月先生在他鼻间不知道使用了什么喷雾。

“小家伙，把这些铃铛自己带上。”月先生捏了捏他的脸，手被祁染轩打开。

“噗，脸红了？”

“没有……”

铃铛穿戴整齐，身体竟然开始隐隐约约发热，月先生以大字躺在床上，等着祁染轩自己来。

[怎么回事……明明才刚做……可恶……！]

祁染轩爬到月先生身边

“……不做吗？”

月先生笑了起来，祁染轩不解，慢慢等月先生笑够，还是有些不解

“自己动还是我来？”

月先生的手来回抚摸着祁染轩的腰腹，略微友善的询问他。

“你来……”

“我来的话，我操你一下你就要喵一声，十下喊我一声老公。”

“……你！！”

“没得商量。”

“那我自己来！！”

祁染轩跪坐在月先生身上，上下扭动着，很快就累了，可是身体的欲火丝毫没有减弱。月先生舔了舔嘴唇，看着身上的人渐渐不耐烦，完全满足不了他和自己。

“要不要我来？”

月先生象征性挺了挺腰。

“要……”

“那你喵不喵，叫不叫老公？”

祁染轩趴着月先生身上，轻轻咬了下狼耳朵，然后颤抖又小声的

“老公……喵……”

月先生很快就把祁染轩翻了过来，顶弄着祁染轩穴道的敏感点，一声又一声的喵和老公让月先生心情大好，毫不停歇的铃铛声似乎完全盖住了祁染轩的求饶和呻吟……

 

…………


End file.
